A wide variety of high reliability and high performance electronic devices utilize ceramic packaging. Micromechanical devices or microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) extensively use ceramic-type packaging to form a hermetic seal. The fabrication of ceramic packages typically includes grinding the edges of a ceramic header, which often generates particles that can become dislodged or mobile. Contact between mobile particles and electronic devices may cause catastrophic failure, especially with MEMS devices, which often have micro-scale or nano-scale (“NEMS”) moving parts.